One cutting tool of the type to which the invention relates is shown in Swiss Pat. No. 458,017. This cutting tool has high performance despite its modest dimensions and is capable of very quickly producing holes of various diameters in various materials. The only disadvantage turns out to be that the support for the drill tool is movable by first loosening a screw by hand. Further is the fact that despite a special setting gage the manual adjustment of the device remains inaccurate.